kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24: The Three Trials
Chapter 24 is the chapter that's preparing Pit and Palutena for the second try on defeating Hades. Since the Three Sacred Treasures are destroyed by Hades - Pit is in need for some new weapons. For that new suit/armor, you need help from Dyntos, God of the Forge. He won't just give it to you. First, he will test you three times before granting you get the Great Sacred Treasure. Air Battle The mission starts at sunset, flying over some purple clouds. While flying and battling some monsters Palutena will release some more information about Dyntos. You will face all monsters including the Underworld troops, the Forces of Nature, the Aurum army and even Palutena's army. Suddenly the sky will change colour to a dark space with some floating ships/rocks. After that you will fly into Dyntos's Workshop. When you get back out, some strange obstacles will appear. At the end of the hall, you will run into 3 First Blades that will attack you, to avoid, move to the side of the screen as far as you can. Then a pair of Tiger Claws will attack, to avoid, try to go between the beams (similar to Chapter 9 in the boss fight with Medusa). Then a Palutena Bow will attack, which can be avoided by moving 1/4 of the way up the right side of the screen. A little later Pit will land. Land Battle The First Trial The Land Battle sequence starts with a little conversation between Dyntos and Pit. Stand on the elevator and it will go up and you can visit the path to the left to the first trial (the path on the right will bring you to a Zodiac Chamber). But before that you'll have to battle some random monsters summoned. This can be really hard when played on a higher intensity. After you've beaten them all the first door will be unlocked and you can go face the first boss: the Phoenix. After you killed the Phoenix, proceed and do just the same thing like you did the first time: defeating some monsters on your way to the second door. After the second is unlocked, take a look inside. The second trial is Cragalanche. During the battle with Dyntos's replica of Cragalanche, Palutena states that Dyntos could create the worlds most powerful army, but Dyntos has no interest in this. Just like before, its butt is its weakness. When redefeated, a stairway with some monsters followed by a big area with even more monsters appears, and a door that is unlockable after defeating all the enemies along the way. This time the boss is Galactic Fiend Kraken. After the defeat of the Kraken, Pit asks Lord Dyntos where the new weapon is, but Dyntos asks Pit if he remembers the name of the chapter, Pit claims it was "The One Trial or something..." and Dyntos retaliates by saying, "You're a couple trials short there, sonny." There is a Drink of the Gods item that shows up that you can have after defeating it before moving on to the next trial. The Second Trial You will be taken to Dark Lord Gaol's throne room by unknown means. The first half of the second trial is to defeat Magnus and Gaol (who on the bottom screen appears to have dropped her title of "Dark Lord"). In this battle you will have to defeat both Gaol and Magnus. Magnus can only attack in melee range; however, Gaol can attack from a distance, so it is recomended to go after Gaol first. Which ever one you defeat first, the first defeated drops a Drink of the Gods item. The second half of the second trail is to defeat...Lady Palutena?! It is all right to hit her and she uses the attacks she used in Chapter 20, but once you get her to half health she turns into Pseudo-Palutena. With the real Palutena nowhere around, you defeat the fake, who claims "At least I'm beautiful." as you defeat her. The Third Trial Finally you come the third trial where you appear on a godly blue platform in an unknown place. Dyntos brings out The Great Sacred Treasure, which you will have to fight as your final test. You find out that Dyntos had put Palutena far away, for she tells Pit that she was asleep somewhere. The Great Sacred Treasure uses a wide variety of ranged shots. Its attacks range from many shots and tornadoes that have homing capabilities. At half health, The Great Sacred Treasure warps to the edge of the blue platform and begins to charge a a massive attack with Palutena saying "Watch out, Pit!" The point is to avoid this attack. To avoid this, you will notice that half the blue platform is glowing red, which signals the attacks range, so run quickly to the blue area (the attack will instantly finish you). As The Great Sacred Treasure fires its massive attack, it destroys half of the platform. Now restricted to a smaller fight space, you have to finish it off. After defeating Dyntos's creation, Pit hops inside and takes it for a joyride. Palutena tells Dyntos that "That was quite a few enemies for Three Trials," with Dyntos replying, "I might have thrown in a few freebies." Then Pit crashes The Great Sacred Treasure into the blue platform, which Palutena retracts Pit, along with the huge weapon, out. 'Trivia' *All the enemies experienced in this chapter are forged by Dyntos. In the fight with Cragalance, it is discovered that Dyntos created the monsters and bosses through Pit's memory. *You will see some Monoliths playing "Pong" on the left side of the screen during the Air Battle. *Some Aurum troops will float by from the right to left with some Kerons on them which strikes a similar appearance of Galaga. *The first three boss battles; Pheonix, Cragalanche and Space Kraken each have a weapon in the back area. It could be a grenade, smart bomb or boom spear. *Not counting Boss Battle, this chapter has the most boss battles of any chapter, with six. Magnus and dark lord gaol ch24 2.png|Magnus and Gaol. Tiger Claws attack.png|Tiger Claws attacking Pit. First Blade attack.png|First Blades attacking Pit. PalutenaBlade attack.png|A Palutena Bow attacking Pit. Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo mode